The present invention relates to filter cigarettes. More particularly, the present invention relates to filter cigarettes which are adjustable by the smoker to vary one or more of the air dilution value, the resistance-to-draw value, and the flavor of the cigarette.
Various mechanisms have been disclosed in heretofore issued patents which provide for adjustment of the air dilution value of a filter cigarette, but these mechanisms are not without certain advantages. While many complicated mechanisms have been disclosed, the simpler mechanisms generally involved making one or more openings in a substantially air impermeable filter plug wrap and the overlying, substantially air impermeable tipping paper. A sleeve containing one or more corresponding openings is placed over the tipping paper and is then either rotated or moved axially to select the degree to which the two sets of openings are in registry. In another embodiment found in the art, the filter is not glued to the tipping paper and thus may be moved axially within the cylinder formed by the tipping paper. Openings are made in the tipping paper which correspond to openings made in the filter plug wrap. The air dilution value is adjusted by axially moving the filter plug within the tipping paper to adjust the degree to which the two sets of openings are in registry.
Among the problems associated with such mechanisms are that the sleeve or the filter plug may be removed from the cigarette by the smoker and not readily replaced. Also, registry between the two sets of openings may be inadvertently destroyed by a slight axial movement of the sleeve or plug. Accordingly, the air dilution value selected by the smoker is not insured of any degree of consistency. Yet another problem associated with a number of these prior devices is that they have not been readily adaptable to a high rate of production on cigarette making machinery of conventional design.
These prior adjustable cigarettes also do not provide a means to maintain the resistance-to-draw (hereinafter "RTD") value constant as the air dilution value changes, nor are such cigarettes adjustable to vary the RTD value while maintaining a substantially constant air dilution value. Also, these prior adjustable cigarettes do not provide an encapsulated flavorant which is released in varying amounts during adjustment of the air dilution value, the RTD value or both values.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter cigarette, which can be readily manufactured on conventional cigarette making equipment, that is adjustable by the smoker to vary one or more of the air dilution value, the RTD value, and the flavor of the cigarette.